To secure an insulating property of a semiconductor device, an encapsulation material such as silicone gel is injected into the device. Holes for recognition of the position of an insulating substrate in a process step, e.g., wire bonding are provided in a wiring pattern on the insulating substrate (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).